


How England left the EU

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Europe, Exclaibur, centered, england france italy and germany separating from the EU, pun, reflects real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all....<br/>Team Excalibur splits apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How England left the EU

Wales: Guys, it seems my time has come to an end. I, Wales, a blader representative of England must separate from Excalibur.  
  
Sophie: No, Wales! The Twin Jewels will be broken apart if that happens!  
  
Julian: Hmph. More like Excalibur will be broken apart if that happens.  
  
Sophie: It seems our time has come. France must be separated from the EU too.  
  
Julian: Count Italy in.  
  
*All three members turn to Klaus, who stare at the Grand Capricorn blader in confusion.*  
  
Julian: What about you, Klaus?  
  
Klaus: I'm staying, because Angela said so.  
  
Sophie: Not that devil leader of Germany!  
  
Wales: Quick Klaus, let's leave the EU before it's too late!  
  
Julian: We never leave a team member behind!  
  
Klaus: Fine.  
  
**lol, so happy these countries are gonna separate from the EU! xD**


End file.
